Lingering Love
by Sibuna Magic
Summary: Love can fade away. Its usually just a fleet feeling, then it vanishes before you notice it did. But there is another kind of love, but rarely seen. The kind of love that always stays there; impossible to break. What they have is unique. Not even Houdini can make the love disappear. The love they have for each other is invincible.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**_Lingering Love_**** is a story based on the song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls.  
Some chapters may not have a connection to the song, but the plot was inspired by it.  
The O/Cs will be introduced later in the chapters.**

**Plot: Nina and Eddie are a happy couple in America. Nina soon receives a scholarship to a school in England. She has 2 weeks. Nina, Eddie, and their friends spends the last 2 weeks with Nina before she leaves.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

* * *

_July 17, Thursday_

"Nina, look what I've got!" Gran calls for me from the foyer.  
I quickly apologized, then hung up on Sky and descended down the stairs. "What is it Gran?" I asked with a smile.

She handed me a pearl white sealed envelope with the words _Liverpool Executive Boarding School _printed in front. I looked up at Gran to see her smiling proudly at me. "Open it," she urged me. 2 months ago, my school informed me that I have been a recommended for a scholarship to Liverpool Executive Boarding School in England. I took a deep breathe and opened the envelope. I pulled out a folded sheet of paper. After unfolding it, I scanned through the words.

My heart stopped beating. I dropped the sheet of paper as tears gathered in my eyes. Gran had a quizzical look on her face as she bent down to get the paper. I am accepted to the school and am on scholarship. If that means I'm leaving- No, I can't leave America. Eddie and my friends are here, I just can't leave them behind. Before I knew it, tears are streaming down my face. Ignoring Gran, I ran up to room, slamming the door. I collapsed on my bed, hugging myself as if it can take the pain away while staining my lavender pillow with my endless stream of tears.

_What will I do?_

_How should I tell Eddie and my friends?_

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**Have you joined Neddie One-Shot Day? PM me!**

**~Sibuna Magic**


	2. I Want A Simple Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.  
How do you guys like it so far?  
The whole story is in Nina's POV.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Want A Simple Explanation**

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

* * *

_July 18, Friday_

I woke up, squinting at the blinding glares of the sun. All of a sudden, I remembered I was supposed to meet everyone at the mall today. I quickly jumped in the shower, letting the steaming hot water relax my body. I changed to a white tank top, short denim shorts, and a leather jacket over the tank top. I slipped on black 3 inch wedges, grabbed a small red bag with my phone, wallet, keys, and all those stuff. I ran down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw a note on the table left for me.

_Nina,_

_Im at work. Be sure to be home by 9._

_Gran_

I noticed a folded sheet of paper near the note. Curious, I took it and read it. As soon as my eyes landed on the paper, yesterday's events came crawling back to me. I was going to England for school after summer. I dropped the paper on the floor, mentally telling myself to tell my friends and Eddie today. I grabbed the keys to my car and drove away to the mall. We always meet by the fountain in the lobby. I parked my car and walked my way to our meeting place.

* * *

By the time I got there, everyone was there but me. Samantha saw me and waved which I returned with a smile. Samantha has raven black curly waist-lenght hair, big blue eyes, and is a year younger than me, 16. She was wearing a pale yellow floral dress that flows to her knees and nude colored heels. Beside her stood her older brother Jake, who was 17. Like Samantha, he has raven black hair that falls above his eyebrows, and has big blue eyes. Jake was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, black jeans, and dark blue high tops. My eyes searched for Eddie...who was talking to his best friend James. I started towards him and gave him a peck on the cheeks. He saw me and wrapped a shoulder around mine.

"Hi James," I greeted.

"Hey Nina," he smiled. James is 17 like Eddie and I and has blonde hair and hazel eyes. He has a younger sister, Jane-who is 16 and engrossed in a chat with the other girls her age, Samantha and Aubrey. Jane and James have a younger brother, Joshua-who is 12.

Eddie and I moved away from the others, talking. When we were talking about today's activities, I remembered I have to tell him something. I turned to face him, meeting his dark green eyes.

"Eddie, I have to tell you something," I interrupted his sentence on where were eating.  
"Sure..." he said with a glint of concern in his eyes.

"I got a scholarship to a school in England. Im studying there in 2 weeks," I whispered the last part.

For a minute, he just stared at me, the next, he engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. He released me and promised me something.

"I promise you the best 2 weeks of your life," he smiled.

I grinned back at him and crashed his lips with mine.

* * *

Together, we made our way back to our friends. They were all huddled together chatting about something. I told them something that made the talking die down.

"Im studying at England."

The 11 of them froze in shock. Skylar was the first to talk.

"Wh-wha-what?" she stammered as she looked at me.

"I got a scholarship to Liverpool Executive Boarding School. I have 2 weeks left of summer break," I blurted.

All of them ran at Eddie and I trapping us in a tight embrace.

"Those 2 weeks will be the most EPIC ones we'll ever have!" Cassandra giggled.

* * *

My eyes set on Aaron as we all laughed at a joke he made up. Right now, we are hanging out at Daniel and Bradley's house. Aaron had chocolate brown tousled hair, dark brown eyes, and is a year older than me, being 18. He has a younger sister, Aubrey who is 16 and has a lighter shade of brown hair that flows to her mid-stomach and has the same eyes as her brother. We are all seated next to each other-Eddie and Skylar in my adjacent sides, making a circle in the house's media room. Since Dan and Brad are both boys-and have no other siblings, they have a room that's every teen boy's dream. The media room was filled with game consoles and players, a huge flat screen TV, CD players, hundreds of different movies, bean bags, couches, and an island bar with sorts of snacks. Speaking of island bars, Brad served some fresh lemonade and some chips. Moans of delight, slurps on the lemonade, and crunching on the chips filled the room. All of us are left on our own thoughts as mine wander about Eddie. _Why did he take the news so easily? _I decided to ask him about it later when were alone. After our little snack, we parted ways. Eddie and I chose to go to my house to just chill and talk. Since we both brought our cars, we drove alone. His in his and me in mine. The drive from the Collins' was short-only around 15 minutes.

* * *

Eddie and I sat beside each other on the couch in my living room, facing the silent TV.

"Why did you take the news so easily?" I asked him, eager to know the response. For a second, Eddie seemed confused, then he processed the question word by word. He closed his eyes then opened them as quick as lightning.  
"I want to think of it like you're only on vacation; a trip with your Gran to England. Just that," he explains.  
The gears in my brain moved, finally working. _He didn't look too affected by the news because he didn't want to. Its too much to take in._ _He didn't want to lose me. _I was speechless, at loss of words. That little _confession session _was followed by an awkward silence.

"So," he murmured.  
"Oh...I-I thought you were gonna...break up with me," I stammered. His eyes shot open wide.  
"N-no! No! I'm never gonna break up with you," he says and took my hands in his. "Im never ever gonna leave you," he said sternly. "Never." I grinned at him, planting a kiss on his lips. I pulled away from the kiss we were sharing.

"Ever."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**~Sibuna Magic**


	3. Your Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Really sorry for not updating! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Next one will be out tomorrow or Monday.**  
**The poll for February's Fanfiction of the month is out on the "polls" page on my website!**  
**All 5 eps are now on my website!  
Song choice by my friend!  
Outfits will be released soon on polyvore, links will be on my profile.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Your Voice**

_Your voice was the_  
_Soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_

* * *

_July 19, Saturday_

"Come on! It'd be fun!" Cassandra or Cassie draged me to my closet, combing through it, looking for the best appropriate outfit. I let out a groan and she faced me.  
"You will go and enjoy," she declares.  
"Fine," I muttered in defeat as I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect," Cassie clapped her hands as she scrutinized me. I was dressed in a shiny silver cropped top paired with ripped short blue denim shorts and strapped black 4-inch heels. I had a little black eye shadow and dark red lipstick. My dirty-blonde hair was perfectly curled, with a few silver streaks. I gotta admit-the outfit was pretty cool. Well, Cassie _is _the fashion expert. She brought out a red duffel bag, and noticed my puzzled face.

"My outfit," she says. It does make sense because we were in my house. She entered my bathroom to change. While she did that, I pulled out my phone to text Eddie.

_You going to the party tonight?_  
_-Nines_

He replied back in a matter of seconds.

_Yea, I heard Cassie rented the whole karaoke club just for us. Im dressing up right now. Ill see you there in an hour. Love ya._

A grin stretched across my face and checked the time: _6:30 P.M. _my clock reads. Cassie and I are to leave in 30 minutes.

Cassandra walked out the bathroom looking gorgeous as ever. She wore a bloody-red tank top that hugs her body, a black tutu that flows to mid-thigh, simple fishnets, and black 5-inch ankle boots. Her raven hair straightly fell against her back, and some on front, flowing above her chest. The tips of her raven hair was now dyed red, matching the color of her lipstick.

Eddie's jaw drops when he sees me.  
"Wow...Nines...you look amazing, his eyes scanned me from top to bottom, making me blush furiously. I let out a giggle and took his hand and dragged us to the dance floor. We danced for a short while, then someone went on stage. Cassandra.  
"Good evening everyone!" she hollered, though were only like 13 in the room. "Time to get the karaoke party started!" Sheraised her hands up, cheering. Then she got serious, "First up, we have Jane Walker!" Jane's brother, James cheered with us, but louder, knowing how beautiful his younger sister sings and how shy she is when it comes to singing in public. A flustered lookin Jane shyly walks up on stage.

"H-hi everyone, Im Jane and I'll be singing _Love Story_ by _Taylor Swift_," she announces.

The music started playing and Jane seems to grow more confidence as she got lost in the music. Everyone was shocked, not knowing how well she could sing.

* * *

Eddie and I tapped our feet to the beat of the music, waiting for the intro to fade away. Yea...apparently, Cassandra pushed both of us to the stage and sing. It will be fun...singing to _I Love You Like A Love Song _by _Selena Gomez and The Scene. _

_(Eddie)_

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A center full of miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

_(Both)_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep hittin re-pe-pepepepe-peat_

_(Nina)  
Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are… And I want you to know baby_

_(Both)  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep hittin re-pe-pepepepe-peat_

_(Eddie)  
No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own_

_(Nina)  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on_

_(Both)_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I love you…like a love song…_

The song ended and there was loud applause echoing through the walls of the room. The party was back on and everyone was free to do anything they want. Eddie and I sat on a red suede couch, with the view of the dance floor, where 16 year old Aubrey was dancing crazily, with her curly dark brown hair twirl in every step.

Eddie drops down next to me on the couch for 2, with 2 bottles of beer in his right hand. He passes the other bottle to me, while he chugs down on his. I took a sip, getting used to the flavor.

"You sing amazing, you should sing more," he started the conversation.  
"Hey, you sang well too, you know," I smiled.

"But I suck and you rock," he winks at me, drinking down the drink, once again.

I let out a laugh, and he soon joins me.

"No, but really, you have a beautiful voice that I can listen to all day," he locks his eyes on mine.

"I can say the same to you," I close the small space between us, kissing him like I meant it.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**~Sibuna Magic**


	4. The Cure For Hangover

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Sorry for the long wait...here it is! Next update tomorrow! **

**Read my new story: ****_The Promise He Never Kept_**

**Please review and and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Cure For Hangovers**

_"Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder"_

* * *

_July 20, Sunday_

I grunt as I flip my body to the left side, scrunching my face because of an excruciating headcache. My ryes flickered open, squinting at the lights. I sat up on my bed, now fully awake. I rubbed my temples as I try to recall yesterday's events. We were in a private nightclub, dancing, drinking...and some other things I cant remember. Eddie_. _I _know _he was in the party with me. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand, checking if I have any new messages or calls.

_3 messages, 1 call._

_From Eddie_

_Hey, morning. Love ya. Ill drop by at your house at around 2._

_From Cassie_

_I had a blast las night! Im sure you also had! _

_From Gran_

_Nina, you were in deep sleep, so I didnt disturb you. Im at work. See you later._

_1 missed call from Cassie_

I settled on the decision of not calling Cassie instead, 'cause Im pretty sure she'll be just boasting on about the party last night. Eddie said he'll be here by 2...right? Yea. I checked the time at my phone. 1;47 PM, it reads. Crap. In a swift motion, I was out of bed and darted to the bathroom right away. I quickly rinsed, and changed to a red blouse and black leggings and slipped on black flats.

_Ding dong!_

He's here! I ran out my room, but not before getting the brush off my vanity and I combed my hair while running down the stairs. Once I reached the living room, I threw my brush on the couch and openjed the door.

"Hey Eddie," I breathed.

"Hey Nins," he smiled.

"Come on in," he walked in, stuffing his car keys in his jeans pocket.

* * *

I dont know how but Eddie and I are perched on the couch, watching _The Vampire Diaries. _Eddie very interested in the action and fighting scenes, and me in the love/romantic scenes. I nestled up against him, leaning my head on his shoulder, and he threw his arms around me. It was then that I realized my headache was gone.

Cuddling with your boyfriend-The perfect cure for hangovers!

* * *

**I love The Vampire Diaries!, dont you?**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**~Sibuna Magic**


	5. Moonshine Spotlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating lately. Well, here it is! February 2013's Featured Fanfiction will be out on my website tomorrow! Vote now while you still can. Its on the poll page on my website. (Link in my profile)**

**Please read my new one-shots: Keep It Safe & The Promise He Never Kept**

**The latest episode will be posted on my website tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!  
Please review!**

* * *

**Moonshine Spotlight**

_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

* * *

Eddie and I were still watching _The Vampire Diaries_, when I got a text from Jake-Samantha's brother.

_Sup everyone!_

_Swimming at the spa resort at 4:00 today! Dont be late! C ya!_

_-Jake_

Didnt I mention? Jake's parents owns a spa resort called: _Blue Spa Resort_. Blue because they're surname is Blue. Anyways, I looked at the time and its 3:28.

"Come on Eddie, we have to meet them at the resort for swimming," I turned the TV off.

"Alright, get your stuff, and we'll drive over mine to get my things, then we go off to the resort," Eddie said.

* * *

"Glad you two can make it!" Jake welcomed us in the resort. "Leave your things there-" he pointed to an area near the pool-"we're just waiting for Sky."

Hand in hand, Eddie and I walked to the area reserved for us, and met up with our friends.

"Nina, Eddie, you're here!" Jane squealed in excitement. Suddenly, James appeared beside his younger sister. "Were about to have a swimming race," he said in between pants, the pool's crystal clear water still dripping down from his blonde hair to his bare chest...then to the cement floor that bordered the pool. Then Nina looked over at Jane's appearance. Her face was plastered with her shoulder-lenght wavy brown hair. Although Jane hates sports, she loves the water. Hugging her small frame was a plain dark blue one-piece, that brought out her naturally pale skin.

"Am I supposed to join?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. _Yes, say yes James.  
_"Nope, that would just be unfair," his best friend laughed.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, and turned to look down at Nina...who wasn't there. "Uhm, where's Nina...and Jane?"

James spinned on his heel, so his soaked back was facing Eddie. "There right...there," his finger was directed to Samantha, Cassandra, Nina, and Jane who were all giggling about something.

* * *

"Ready?" Eddie yelled, crossing his arms over his now exposed chest. Since he was a professional swimmer, he had to judge instead. The first set of contestants were Ivy, Daniel, Aaron, and Cassie.

"Go!" Eddie watched with focused eyes, not wanting to miss a single second of the race. Bradley cheered for his brother, and so did Aubrey for his, and the girls for Ivy and Davis.

The time flew quickly and Ivy won. After all, she had some lessons when she was younger.

"I won, I won..." she chanted, running around with her hand up in the air, and her wet dark brown hair with aquamarine highlights slapping her face in every step.

Later on, the next set of excited teenagers prepared for the race. Bradley, Aubrey, Nina, and James were up, and Bradley won.

In the third group, Jake won against Skylar, and Samatha.

* * *

They have been swimming and the moon had just rised. Everyone was stuck in their own world, but the moonshine is directing at Nina and Eddie like a spotlight. The couple was still in the pool, splashing the water at each other like its raining, as Eddie spun Nina around by the waist, and their joyous laughter filled the air.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review!**

**~Sibuna Magic**


	6. Good Bye

So...Im quitting the HOA fandom, and this story is up for adoption.

Please PM me if you are interested.  
This story is the one I've worked so hard on, so Im looking for a really good author.

* * *

Hey guys, its been quite a while since I updated and I just wanted to tell you all that...Im quitting the HOA fandom...

I know...I'll miss you guys, but Im sorry. I just lost interest in HOA, that I've only watched up to the 6th or 7th episode of the 3rd season. Its just so boring now (in my opinion), and I dont really like where the story is boring.

As you know, I promised a sequel to 'Our New Shared Life.' I have decided to make a twist on it. You guys get to choose the plot, and you guys will write it.

You guys think of the plot, send it to me, and there will be a contest on which is the best, and you guys will decide the final plot of the story. When the plot is chosen, I will start by writing the first chapter, then I will choose the next person to write the following chapter, and so on.

HOW:  
A. For the plot:  
1. Go to my website, to the page "polls."  
2. Fill out the form.  
3. I will choose the best 5 plots, and there will be a poll on it on the same page.  
4. The plot with most votes wins.  
B. To write:  
1. When the 1st chapter is posted, go to my website, to the polls "page" again.  
2. Fill out the form.  
3. I'll email you when you are chosen.  
4. Make sure the chapter is done written and sent to me in a week.

Due Dates:  
1. Plot Submissions: April 20  
2. Final Plot Decision:April 27

Please participate, as this might be my last time on the HOA fandom. I will still be writing, but for my new found addiciton: The Shadowhunter Chronicles. Its an amazing collection of series by Cassandra Clare. I suggest you read it if you haven't. I will soon post my fanfiction on Mortal Instruments.  
When I said "might" be my last time on the HOA fandom, it means that I will post the one-shots I wrote that hasn't been published. I am also working on a story with someone based on real lives, that might be published on fictionpress.

Thank you for all the support you have given me. My username will soon be changed, and so will my twitter username be.

As a thank you gift, after this story is finished, I will reward you all with a final HOA one-shot that I've been working on for a year now. It might be the best I've ever written besides Just One Last Time.

Please read all my stories, and give them a final review.

Follow me on twitter: DestroyWithLove  
For any other questions, ask me on ask. fm (without the spaces)

With Lots of Love & Goodbye Soon,Sibuna Magic


	7. Good News

Hey guys, miss me? Probably not, but anyways, today I have very exciting news!

I am returning to the HOA fandoms and resume writing fanfics! I will try to find time to watch the 3rd season, but for the mean time, I am planning a plot for a promised sequel for "Our New Shared Life", which is my most viewed fanfic so far.

But before I actually start writing the sequel for "Our New Shared Life", I want to know how many people want to read it, because if no one does, I might not write it at all. I have more time now, so I assure you the chapters will be longer. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me!

I also am starting to accept prompts, so start reviewing! Please make sure that the prompts are before the events of the 3rd season. And as always, I only write for Neddie, Amfie, Jara, and Jabian.

If anyone is wondering, my website is now closed. I do have a tumblr though, but it has nothing to do with HOA. The link is on my profile though.

Thank you,  
Sibuna Magic


End file.
